Hauntings in Bahamas
by DittoDudette
Summary: When Nancy,Bess,and George go on a getaway cruise they saved up for, they end up finding a boat filled with hauntings,threats,and mystery. So now Nancy and her friends must find out what is going on with this boat in a sassy way. I'm sorry, but this is DISCONTINUED. I  ll keep it up, for memory's sake.
1. Chapter 1

I have been waiting for a case like this to come upI thought to myself and now it is finally here! I will get to go on a vacation, no interruptions, no cases, no anything mystery related.

"Nancy, come on we have to go now or we'll miss it! Come on, come on!" Bess called to me as my thoughts scattered.

"Hold on," I called while I grabbed my locket Ned gave to me before I left for Venice on one of my cases. "Okay, I'm ready" I said running down the stairs with my luggage trailing behind me.

Normally, I never take the locket off, considering it's from Ned, but I went swimming yesterday, and I couldn't get it wet. Ned's my boyfriend and one of the sweetest people I know. Since he wasn't going to be joining us on our cruise I needed something to remind me of him.

"Nancy let's go!" Bess said in the backseat of my blue car.

I stuffed my luggage in the back of the car and quickly shut the trunk.

"Ready?" I said once I was sitting in the driver's seat.

"We've been ready." George mumbled from the backseat.

I didn't bother saying something back to her because I knew I'd hear a sarcastic comment.

I stuffed my keys into the car and gave them a twirl, and the car started up. I pulled out of the driveway as my dad and Hannah waved goodbye from the doorway. "See you in a week," my dad, Carson, said. "I will miss you!"

"Me too!" I called back.

We then officially left the driveway and hit the road.

"So, when we get to the cruise ship, what will we do?" Bess said in a cheery voice.

"We can get our makeup done, and get way cute boys!" George said in a sarcastic voice.

It always seemed funny the way they were so different. Bess is pretty, blonde, curvy, girly, and positive. George is more of a tomboy, well, that is always as I thought of it. She has short blackish-brown hair, has an athletic figure, and is in love with any technology she can get her hands on. They always seemed to get along though, so it never really bothers me.

"Hey!" Bess said offended.

"I was just kidding!"

"I know"

Then they started play-fighting for a while, and I knew that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>"I'm starving, let's go get something to eat!" Bess said in the middle of reading her fasion magazines.<p>

"I'm up for it!" George said moving her fingers quickley on her DS.

"Where do you want to go? But remember it has to be fast-food" I said while I was heading straight into a little town full of food stops.

"Um, I don't know" George said.

"Somewhere healthy, I'm starting to eat that way." Bess said pointing her finger.

"Subway?" I said looking at the sign a few feet away from the car.

"Perfect!" Bess said

"George?"

"Sure" she replied.

I pulled into the parking lot and we all headed in there.

I ordered something simple, Bess ordered very complicated, and George asked for everything on her sub. We got our drinks, again, I got a simple lemonade, Bess said to the lady working there that her favorite brand of Rootbeer wasn't there, and George put every flavor in her cup. We all sat down and ate , then we left.

"Wait!" George said grabbing two quarters out of her pocket.

"What?" Bess and I said together in perfect harmony.

"I want to read about this new video game in the newspaper." she said putting her quarters into the slot.

A newspaper popped out, and she grabbed it ,and we all piled into the car.

Once we were on the road for about thirty minutes George yelled out, "Guys look!'

Being me, I let go of the wheel in startlement and we went of the road.

"What?"I said casually like I didn't let go of the whell and we didn't spin of the road.

"The boat were going on is haunted!"

Geroge looked at Bess, Bess looked at me, and I looked at George.


	2. Chapter 2

"How?" I asked

"How what?" George replied

"How did you find out?"

"The newspaper, how else?"

"I don't know"

I felt stupid for asking that but at the time my head was spinning. The car, the newspaper, and then me, looking like an idiot.

"Guys," Bess sounded like she was pointing out something "Let's get this car on the road."

"Oh yea" I said yawning.

"Nancy, do you want me to drive?" George asked.

I normally would have said _No it's fine I'll keep driving_, but I was tired so I said she could. We switched spots, and I took a nap. I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. I guess I took a really long nap.

"When do we have to be there?" I asked

"By eight, we'll have plenty of time." George replied

I looked over at Bess who was sleeping soundly with her purse on her lap. George was humming a song that sounded like _Animal, _but I couldn't tell_. _Her humming made me get out my IPod. I started to listen to _You Belong with Me._ I listened to a few other songs, but got bored. Bored because normally at 2 in the morning, I would be sneaking around in a passageway trying to find evidence.

"George, would you like me to drive again?" I asked to free my boredom.

"I was hoping you would say that!" she said excited

She pulled into a gas station, so we could switch spots. I guess after the noise Bess woke up.

"Are we almost there?" she asked.

"Um, five hours" I replied

"Oh" she plunked back down to her spot and fell asleep.

After we were all situated I started to drive. Time flew by and eventually we were only an hour away from our exciting cruise adventure.

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness for coffee!" George said with her weary looking eyes.<p>

"I'm still fresh" Bess said looking good even though she spent 24 hours in a car

"I'm tired" I said wrapping my hand around my _Speedway_ cup

"Where should we park?" I asked while I drove into the parking garage.

"Close to the boat" Bess replied "I don't like walking far."

I pulled into the closest parking spot I could find and turned the car off.

"Ready?" I said remembering that I said that when we were ready to leave my house.

"More than ever!" Bess said enthusiastically

I jumped out of the car and I grabbed my luggage. George and I only had three suitcases, but of course, Bess had five and a _little_ makeup bag.

"I need help!" Bess said as two of her suitcases fell to the ground.

"Yea, that's right!" George said. I giggled.

"Hey!" Bess said annoyed.

I grabbed one of suitcases and dragged it along with me. George grabbed the other one.

We walked to the waiting line. We had to wait a very long time in order to get on the boat, but luckily Bess and George made sure it was never boring. As we were waiting I looked down to see if my outfit looked okay. It did and then I looked at my beautiful locket. I loved that locket.

"I'm gonna call Ned" I said to Bess who was sitting filing her nails, and George who was doing something with her DS.

"Sure" they said not focusing on me at all.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Ned.

"Nancy, this isn't a good time" Ned said quietly

Being a detective I pressed him. "Why?"

"Nancy, not right now." Ned said in a quiet voice.

"Ned" I said a little more shocked then I meant it to be.

"Nancy," he said in a gentle voice "I'm sorry but we're through"


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, what?" I asked, choking up my words

Then he hung up on me. I was confused of what I did to him. Was it that I didn't say bye when he asked me to on the phone? Or, was it the fact that I went on a cruise and didn't invite him. Or, maybe, I had not invited him to help on the past five cases. Then I got it my head, he didn't want to talk to me right now. Was he cheating on me? Was he with his girl when I called? Still, even if he was cheating on me, why? There were so many questions floating around in my mind, and I still I had my phone pressed to my ear. Then a tear fell down my cheek. I hardly ever cry. I didn't know what to do.

"Nancy?" Bess asked quietly. I quickly wiped the tear of my face and turned around.

"Come on, we can get on the boat-, "Bess stopped "What's wrong? Don't be homesick we'll be okay."

"It's not that Bess," I said "It's Ned, he broke up with me"

"Why?" she asked softly, wrapping her arms around me.

"That's a good question" I said back. I was confused, whether I should be sad, or mad at Ned.

"Don't worry there are many fish in the sea, get it, fish and we're going on a boat!" Bess laughed. Her horrible sense of humor made me giggle.

"Nancy, what's wrong?" George asked walking over.

Was it _that_obvious that I was sad? I had no tears on my face.

"Ned broke up with her" Bess replied.

"It's okay Nancy" George said.

Then I felt a tear on my cheek. "I'm fine" I said

"All passengers must be on the boat in a matter of ten minutes, I repeat, all passengers must be on the boat in ten minutes. Thank you for your time." The speaker attached to the wall spoke.

"We better go" George said running with her luggage.

I grabbed mine and ran towards the boat. "Wait for me" Bess called grabbing all of her suitcases.

"Wait! My phone!" I called to George who was on the boat.

I grabbed my phone from a table I left it on and ran back. "Ready!" I called.

Bess and George gave each other a Nancy-forgot-something-again look and kept walking.

I forgot about Ned as my nose was filled with the air of the ocean.

* * *

><p>"Room E104" George said reassuringly.<p>

She stuck the card into the slot and it opened. I stepped in and the room was beautiful. We were in the top floor of where the rooms were located, so there was a window. There were two big beds with blue coverings on them. A huge flat screen TV on the wall, two closets, a bathroom, and beautiful artwork to top it off.

"Krolmeister Cruises sure do it right!" Bess said excitedly, plopping herself unto the bed.

"I'm excited; I can't believe we saved up all our money for this!" I said plopping myself next to her.

"Yea, well don't be too excited; we will have to unpack." George said dull while already unpacking.

"And the hauntings" Bess pointed out.

I forgot about the hauntings. I forget about a lot of things mostly like my phone or not charging my phone, or my car keys. Simple things like that, but I never forget a case, so I was shocked at myself. I got of the bed and started to unpack with George.

"Bess, you have the most stuff to unpack so I would get started!" George called from the closet.

"Yea, if you couldn't tell, I'm gonna need a closet to myself." Bess said bug-eyed at all of her stuff.

"Couldn't tell" George said sarcastically

I giggled. Her strive to annoy Bess was so funny. And, just watch, Bess is gonna say something like she is offended.

"You are not a very nice person George!' she said unpacking her first suitcase.

"Why, thank you." George said back. I could tell that isn't how Bess wanted her to respond.

Once we were done unpacking, we put on new clothes because we had been in are old ones for almost two days. I put on jean capris and a cute white T-shirt with a painted beach scene on it and _Crocs_. I brushed my strawberry-blonde hair and pulled my bangs back into a clip. I looked at Bess. She had a some-what short pink-and-white sundress on with matching pink flip-flops. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail with white glasses on her head. Then, I looked at George. She had black sport capris on and a matching hoodie. She let her hair down, as usual, and black glasses on her head.

"Nancy," Bess said pointing her finger "You forgot a suitcase"

"Oh, yea, let me get that" I said leaning over to get it.

I opened my suitcase, and bright and clear a crisp note read,

"Welcome to your worst nightmare" with a picture of a skull.


	4. Chapter 4

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!" Bess shrieked.

"Bess, its fine, I have gotten notes like this all the time, don't worry about it." I said casually, unpacking my last suitcase

"Yea Bess, Nancy's right, it's probably just the person who's haunting this ship. Nothing to worry about." George said crossing her arms.

"You both always act like this. You always act like it's not a big deal, "Bess started. "Oh yea, someone is holding a gun to my face, no big deal. Someone is about to throw me off a cliff, I'll be fine." She said sarcastically. George and I laughed.

"Can we just go explore the ship?" I said still giggling.

"Yea." Bess said embarrassed she made a big idea out of it.

We left our rooms and started to explore the ship. It was really a beautiful ship.

"Maybe I should make reservations to a restaurant" George said holding out her phone.

"Sure" Bess and I said looking at a blue-green piece of glasswork on the wall.

George picked out a restaurant on her phone which she upgraded to find it. George is in love with any upgrades she can find, so that was heaven for her.

"We have a reservation to Café Color." George said proudly.

"Okay" Bess and I said not paying any attention to her.

"What do you want to do in the meantime?" I asked taking my focus off a well decorated fountain.

"We still have enough time to watch a show on the Belle Deck" Bess said.

"Sure" I said.

"I guess" George said quietly.

Bess and I walked slowly to the show to catch every single detail the ship had to offer. George happened to keep telling us "Hurry up, your slower than my grandpa!", but we didn't listen. We finally arrived and watched the performers dance and sing. Bess sang to every song, I only knew some of them, and George kept staring down to look at her cell phone.

Then our song came on. Ned and I's song, _Mine. _A hot tear developed in my eye. Why was I reminded of him? _He is the best thing that's ever been mine__._Well, he's not mine anymore.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to make the seven day plan?" the hostess asked.<p>

"What's that?" George said, while Bess eyed out the desserts.

"Well, you get to eat at this restaurant every evening with a thirty percent deal of what it would normally cost for seven days here." the lady said. George gave me questioning face.

"We've waited this long for a cruise; let's make the best of it." I said.

"Okay!" George responded to the hostess who gave a bored expression on her face.

George did payment with the hostess and then the waiter next to her gave us our seats.

"With the seven day plan you will be sitting with other passengers on the cruise. This is because we run out of room in here." The waiter politely said. "Thank you" he said walking out warden-style.

I looked at the people we were going to be eating with. There was a young woman with blonde, curly hair. There was a young man with a buzz-cut and a crisp button-up shirt. There was also a little girl who looked about five; she definitely had her mom's looks.

"I'm Julie," the woman said holding her hand out to me. "And this is my husband John, and my daughter Megan."

I shook her hand. "Hi I'm Nancy, that's Bess and, that's Georgia but call her George."

"How are you ladies related?" the woman asked intrigued.

"Well George and I are cousins and we are both her friend" Bess said confidently.

The red walls turned blue. "Wow, what was that?" George asked in amazement.

"It changes every ten minutes. That's why it's called Café Color" Julie said.

"Why won't it turn pink?" Megan said sadly.

"I know right!" Bess said pouting.

"I'm sure it will you two." I said laughing at Bess.

"Maybe it will turn orange!" George said.

"I like the blue!" John said.

"I like yellow, wouldn't that be bright!" Julie excitedly said

"What about you, Nancy Drew?" Bess said funnily.

"Every single color!" I said joining in the fun.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked out of the cafe full… a little too full. Well, I guess that's what I get for eating chicken wings, mashed potatoes, green beans, a scoop of pudding, and a small piece of pie. Everything there was so tempting, I had to try it.

"Ow! My stomach is killing me!" Bess moaned holding onto her stomach.

"Mine does too!" George mumbled from behind me.

"Mine too; maybe we should get some medicine from the first aid room." I said pointing to a sign that said FIRST AID on the left of us as we were walking out. Without a word we all turned the corner and stepped in.

"Hello!" a cheery lady in a nurse suit greeted us.

"We were wondering if you could give us some stomach medicine." I said lost. I was wept from my stomach.

"Did you come from Café Color?" the lady asked us frowning.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Bess asked.

"We've gotten more complaints about people coming from the café," She said. "Hold on, though, I'll get you something."

That's weird. A lot of other people had gotten stomach complaints from the café? My sixth sense started to kick in, but my stomach hurt so bad it scattered my thoughts.

"Here, take this. It'll do the trick." She said giving us all medicine and a glass of water.

I took a sip out of it and it tasted bitter. Bess and George must have tasted the bitterness too because they gave a face. We gave her a quick thanks and gave are goodbyes and headed out. We walked to our room, but noticed something wrong.

"Where is the keycard?" I asked nervously.

"I thought you had it." Bess said.

"Yeah, me too." I said nervously.

"Did you leave it at the café?" George asked.

"No, it never left my pocket, at least till now!" I creeped.

"Do you think someone stole it?" Bess said frantic.

"I don't know ,Bess, I don't know" I said.

* * *

><p>"Here, this is an extra keycard to your room" said the worker at the counter. He had a strong country accent.<p>

"Thanks, I knew you could help." Bess said flirty.

"Oh, well, that's what I'm here for." He blushed.

That's another thing Bess was good at. Boys. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have got the keycard. He was stubborn at the beginning but softened up when Bess flashed him a compliment.

"Let's go back to the room." George said annoyed with Bess.

"Okay, bye…" she looked at his name tag, "Larry."

"Bye" he waved back. We started to walk to the room.

"Bess, you really have a way with boys" George said stating the obvious.

"Yeah." Bess blushed.

"And why don't you have a boyfriend?" George asked sarcastic.

Boyfriend. Reminding me of my boyfriend. Well, not my boyfriend anymore, but still. I was still wondering about him. Why did he break up with me? I needed to call him, but would I seem desperate if I did? I looked down. My locket was still on. I was going to keep it on, though. I was going to keep it on until I get a deserved explanation from him.

"Nancy?" George called. My thoughts scattered.

"Huh?" I asked stepping outside my thoughts.

"The keycard?" George asked looking at my pocket.

"Oh yea." I said looking straight at our door.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed the keycard. I opened the door.

"It feels cool in here." Bess said as we walked in.

I looked at my watch. It was 9:30.

"Let's go to bed." I said yawning.

We got into our pajamas. George and I slipped into bed, while Bess was getting her pajamas on. And five minutes later we heard Bess's scream when she opened her covers.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bess, what is it?" George and I said frantic.

"It's a bug!" Bess screamed.

"A bug? Really Bess, a bug?" George said annoyed.

I walked over to look at it. It was just a plastic spider the size of a baseball. It looked realistic, so I couldn't blame Bess for being scared.

"It's just plastic!" I announced proudly hovering it over my head.

"Oh" Bess said sheepishly.

After we cleared that situation out of minds we went to sleep. Well, Bess and George did, not me. I couldn't. There were too many things in my head. Who put that note in my suitcase? Did someone poison the food at the café or was it a mistake? Who put that spider in Bess's bed? But the last question in my head was the most important. Why did Ned break up with me? As if on queue, my cell phone rang. It was Ned. I got out of bed to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said slipping quietly into the bathroom.

"Hey Nan. I know it's late, but I have to talk to you." He said. Nan? Did he really call me by his nickname for me? The nerve of him.

"What? To tell me why you broke up with me. Because I deserve an explanation." I said pushy.

"Yeah, that's why I called you. See, I shouldn't have broken up with you." He said apologetic. I wasn't going to fall in his trap. I was too good of a detective for that.

"So why did you?" I asked bossy.

"Deirdre." He said softly. My throat turned into a knot. Deirdre has been my enemy since we were little. She has always had a crush on Ned, but he never liked her. What made now different?

"Deirdre!" I whisper-yelled into the phone.

"Look, her dad offered me all the money I needed to go to college next year if I went out with her." He said.

"So why didn't you just act like you broke up with me instead of actually doing it!" I said again a little loud.

"Because Deirdre and her dad were sitting right next to me!" he yelled back.

He never yelled at me before. He was always so calm. I wasn't used to his voice in a loud tone. Another tear was in my eye.

"So let me get this straight. You broke up with me just to get money for college that you already had!" I yelled.

A silence broke over.

I decided to end the silence. "Your dad owns the town newspaper and you needed money to pay for college!"

"Yes, I know and that is why I called you, to apologize." He said.

"Apologize, you're going to need to do better than that for the greed you had!" I yelled.

"Oh, I know you Nancy Drew. I've already got planned what I'm going to do for you," Ned said mysteriously. "Got to go, bye!" he said.

"Bye." I said quietly.

As much as I wanted to know what he was going to do for me, I didn't waste my time with it. His greed was unbearable. But, I knew that Ned was a good person and wouldn't deliberately try to hurt me. Also, he probably wasn't thinking much about it when Deirdre's dad offered him the job. I guess it was kind of my fault, too. I hadn't invited him to any of my past five cases, nor talked to him since we left for the trip two days ago. What was I supposed to do? I'm a detective, not a therapist. But then again Ned was _my_mystery.


	7. Chapter 7

"And?" Bess pushed.

"He told me he already has something special planned for me. I don't know what it is, though." I said taking a sip of my orange juice.

We were in a little restaurant on the Sky Deck. We had just woken up and threw our clothes on. Then left to go find somewhere to eat.

"Nancy! Ned still loves you! Aren't you happy?" Bess said excitedly.

"Yea, I guess." I said looking down.

"What do you mean "I guess"?" Bess said popping out of her chair.

"Well, I mean, Ned was still a jerk for letting Deirdre pounce all over him." I said.

"But, he already told you it was a mistake. I mean, he broke up with her, right?" Bess said quickly.

"I don't know that! I don't know anything about him and Deirdre! All I know is that Ned let her trample on him." I said.

"So, you don't know if he broke up with Deirdre?" Bess asked.

"No! I mean, I assume he did! I mean, if he wanted me back, wouldn't he break up with her?" I said loudly.

"Look, you two, let's just wait for things to happen. If we just wait our answer will be solved. I mean we're not going to get an answer by sitting here and fighting." George said firmly.

She had a point. If there was one thing I learned from being a detective, it's that you should be patient.

"Yea, your right." Bess said looking down.

"Well, now that this situation is settled, let's go hit the pool!" George said jumping out of her chair.

We all agreed to go to the pool with the slides and hot tub. We started walking and eventually got there. We set our beach bags on the white fold-out chairs and laid our towels out. Of course, Bess's towel was pink with a huge heart in it. Bess and I wanted to relax for a little bit while George hit a surfing pool. We said we'd wait until she left to go into the real pool.

Bess and I started talking. After a while, though, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man leave a note on someone's pool chair. He quickly left before I could even get out of my chair. When I did get out of it, I went over to go see the note. I opened the letter and took out the folded note.

"What does it say?" Bess asked, "Who is it to?"

Once I opened the fold a suspicious letter to someone came out.

**Dear Kaleen,**

**Good job on leaving those threats in rooms E101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, and 110. I have been doing some research on the girls who room in Room E104. One of them is a detective. We need to stop leaving notes in that room or we will get noticed. I figured you would need to know that.**

**Sincerely, M. Hooke**

"Don't you find it weird that he would just place a letter like this in the middle of a pool area?" Bess asked me.

"Very weird. And why would he be looking just our room up? Don't you think he would look up other rooms as well?" I asked staring at Bess.

"Maybe we should report this." Bess said with a weird look on her face.

"No, this is evidence! We need it!" I said.

"Oh no Nancy Drew, this is our vacation! You don't need a mystery!" she said grinning.

"Didn't you see this coming? The second George mentioned the hauntings on our way to the boat; you should have known I was getting myself into a mystery!" I said debating.

"Okay, okay!" Bess said giving up.

"Good." I said happily.

I took the letter and put it into my beach bag. Just in time, George came over. We filled her in on what we just found out.

"Nancy Drew? On a mystery? Can you believe it?" she said sarcastically.

They always teased me when I found a way into finding a mystery.

"No, I cannot believe it! This is crazy!" Bess added.

We all started to giggle. But just then we heard an announcement on the speaker.

"We are now docking in Florida again to pick up more passengers." The speaker said.

We waited as the ship filled with more passengers. I found it weird we would stop to another city in Florida again just to pick up more passengers but then again Krolmiester Cruises were a way to get money. After a while of talking with Bess and George about lunch plans, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. I was in shock. It was Ned.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uhhh" is all I could push out. I felt like an idiot but what was I _supposed_ to say? Bess and George were silent.

"Nan, are you okay?" he said concerned. My face was burning.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said coolly. Never let them know your weakness.

"Hi Bess, hi George." He said distracted.

"Uh, hi" they both said uncomfortably.

"So, do you forgive me Nan?" he said. His face looked desperate.

I wanted to say-"Well first buddy, don't call me Nan. And second where's your honey pie Deirdre?"- But I didn't. I had to act mature.

"Ned, I know you apologized and all, but I'm willing to be just friends." I said firmly.

"Friends? Oh, sure." He said trying to act cool.

Bess and George looked confused. I don't blame them, though.

There was a silence. I looked at everyone. Ned was looking at me. Bess and George were looking at me like I was supposed to say something.

"Kaleen! Hey Kaleen!" a man yelled to girl. Ned, Bess, George, and I looked over at him. Kaleen, wasn't that the name from the letter left on the pool chair? The girl who looked 25 turned around. She had tan skin and blonde-brown hair. The man had his luggage in his hand, so I assumed he had just gotten on the boat. Kaleen took one look at the man and ran off with her towel and bag.

"Weird, huh?" Bess said once we all looked at each other again.

"Did you guys notice that Kaleen is the name from the letter?" I said taking the letter out.

"What letter? What are you guys up to?" Ned said brushing his hair back. This guy really knows my weak spots. I've always been fond when he does that.

"Mystery." I said not looking at him.

"Oh, of course, how should I have not known?" he said smiling. Bess and George were smirking. I looked at the letter, ignoring them.

"Yea, that is the name!" I said excitedly pointing to her name on the letter.

"It could be a different girl, though." George pointed out.

"No it's not. She had the same towel as the one I picked up the letter from." I said.

"Who was the man?" Bess asked.

"I don't know." I said quietly.

* * *

><p>I looked at my watch.<p>

"Hey, we have to go to Café Color!" I said getting up.

"We should invite Ned," Bess said tipping her head. "I mean, it's not like he has any other plans."

"Fine" I said getting my phone out. I called him and told him to meet us at Café Color and told him how to get there.

We walked out of our room when Bess asked me something.

"Do you really only want to be _just friends_ with Ned?" she asked looking at me.

"I don't know." I said stressed.

"Well, I know for a fact Ned doesn't. I know he really wants you back." She said emphasizing "really".

"I don't want him back, though. I just want to wait, okay?" I said a little harsh.

Bess looked away. I wanted to apologize but I just wasn't in it today. I was still in shock that Ned would get on a boat just for me. This trip cost a lot of money and I can't believe Ned would just spend that kind of money. Especially after the whole Deirdre-and-getting-money-for-college thing.

"Sorry" Bess said putting her head down.

"No, it's fine. I should be sorry." I said looking straight up.

"Anyways, Café Color is going to be fun!" George said happily trying to change the subject. Normally, George getting happy over a café is rare. I guess she must've felt really awkward.

"Yea, I wonder if you can request a color?" Bess asked putting her hand to her chin.

"That would be cool!" I said.

"I would request non-photo blue!" George said. Bess and I looked at her confused.

"It's a blue that doesn't show up in photos!" she said like everyone knew that.

Once we got to the café, we waited for Ned to show up. It was fifteen minutes later when I froze to statue. Ned was there, alright. But why I froze was because I saw Deirdre came up with him.


	9. Chapter 9

They weren't holding hands or talking or anything like that. They were still together, though, and that is what irked me. I had that feeling in my stomach, again. You know, the one feeling you get when shocking happens and all you want to do is hide in a corner. Though, instead of what I did last time I got the "Uhhh" feeling and actually said "Uhhh" this time I fought. The lady told us we could go to our table, but I pulled Ned aside as Bess, George, and Deirdre walked to the table.

"What is your problem?" I whispered "Is this your way of saying sorry?"

"Look, I'm just as clueless as you are. She came up to me like five minutes ago." He whispered back.

"How'd she get on?" I said bossily.

"Again, I don't know. She knew I was coming on this ship. I had to tell her, or else I would have seventy text messages on my phone!" he said back.

I believed him. I can always tell if Ned if lying or not. He normally doesn't, though. Anyways, he was telling the truth, I just know it.

"Okay." I said under my breath.

"Nancy, you still have that locket on." He said shocked.

"Yea" I said looking down at it.

"Why didn't you take it off?" he asked.

"Do you want me to?" I said a little meanly. Hey, I'm still mad.

"No, I just thought you would've." He said looking at me in the eyes.

Okay, never mind. I'm not mad anymore. He knows how to flirt with me.

"Well, I couldn't. I mean, I didn't. I mean, no, I didn't." I said looking like an idiot. I avoided eye contact with Ned. While avoiding eye contact, I did see something out of the corner of my eye. It was someone near the food and they weren't dressed like a chef. At this place you had waiters, so it seemed a little suspicious to me. The man had a little bottle with him. What was he going to do? He poured some of the liquid into the food. Ned was talking to me, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Ned, hold on." I said running to the food on the counter.

A waiter was just about to pick it up, but just in time I stopped him.

"No, don't take that!" I said pulling the food away from him.

"Why?" he asked impatient.

It didn't take me a second to respond. "Someone poured something in there and it might be poisoned!"

* * *

><p>The waiter gave me shocked look and then went back to his original face.<p>

"Are you sure it wasn't a chef?" he said bored.

"It wasn't! I know it! Trust me!" I said proudly.

"Okay, I'll tell the chef to make a new one, but are you sure your being a bit paranoid? You know with all this haunting stuff going on." he whispered.

"I'm not. Trust me." I said nodding my head.

"Okay, now just go back and enjoy your meal." He said shooing me off.

I went to see from a distance any evidence. The bottle was there! I had to grab it! I used my shirt to grab it (just in case of fingerprints!) and turned around. There was Ned.

"What is going on?" he said. I filled him on what happened.

"That does sound suspicious." He said rubbing his chin.

"It is, and that is why I'm taking the bottle with me. Actually, there is still some liquid in here!" I said excited. We walked back to the table.

I first noticed Deirdre wasn't there. Julie and John had never showed up either.

"Where Deirdre go?" I asked first. Bess looked over at George who gave a weak smile. I already knew what George did. George hates Deirdre more than any of us. Probably because they are so different. George is more sports and casual clothing. The only time Deirdre does a sport, it is because she might get in the newspaper. George had to of insulted Deirdre in some way.

"What did you say?" I asked smiling.

"Well, I called her Dee Dee who wears too much and looks mean." She said.

"That's not all!," Bess added "She also called her-"

"Well, we don't actually don't need to get into the other things." George said covering Bess's mouth.

Ned and I laughed. I have to admit, I'm glad George covered Bess's mouth. I don't know if I could repeat some of that. Ned and I sat down and we four had a great time. Nothing went wrong at all. Things were like they used to be. We would hang out, have fun, and talked about things we might forget about when we leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Bess, George, and I went back to our room, I went straight to my suitcase. My fingerprint kit was in there, and I needed to figure out who poisoned the food! I took the bottle from my pocket. It was small and had a drop of liquid still in it. I opened the kit and found a note. _Another threat. _I tossed it aside and continued my work. I powdered the dark dust onto the bottle. Then I stuck the tape to it, and ripped it off after five seconds. It came out perfect! Now I just needed to find out how to match this up with other fingerprints.

"George?" I asked still looking at the fingerprint.

"Yea?" she said taking her headphones out.

"Did they take our fingerprints before we got on the ship?"

"I'm pretty sure. Why?"

"Because I need to match this fingerprint up with someone's on the ship," I said "And since anyone who is on this ship has a fingerprint in the ship's documents. If I could just match this up."

"Yea, I even think the employees have fingerprints in the documents too!" She said happily.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Eight," She said.

"I'll just wait until tomorrow. Besides, Bess takes forever in the shower." I said pointing to the bathroom. George giggled.

"Hey!" Bess called from the bathroom.

"I'm just kidding!" I called back.

"Yea, you'd better be!" she said.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and no one was there. I looked around to see if anyone was in sight. But there was no one in either of the halls. I looked down and saw dead roses and a note in red ink that said:

_Roses are dead_

_And I have no clue,_

_Who the next victim is_

_But I'm guessing it's you._

* * *

><p>The words made my heart skip a beat. I've gotten death threats before, but this one was just gave me a bad feeling.<p>

"Who was that?" George asked.

"I don't know but they left me this note." I said giving it to her. She read it over twice and looked up.

"This is just plain creepy." She said.

"I know, but don't tell Bess." I whispered. "She will get too worked up and-"

"I gotcha" she cut me off. She handed me the note and I threw it away. Bess walked out a second later.

"Who's next?" she said pointing to the bathroom indicating it was free.

"I'll go!" I said.

While I was taking my shower I opened my conditioner and oozed it out on my hand. It was supposed to be white, but instead it was blue. I was confused for a little bit, but then I got it. This was another threat. It was hair dye. It was the type of hair dye that could come out of your hair easily. I knew that because one time I dyed my hair with one of those kinds of dye and it smelled the same as this one did. Then the next day the dye came out. I wiped the hair dye off my hands and used Bess's conditioner instead. When I walked out, Bess was messing with her hair and George was fiddling around with the remote control for the TV.

"George," I said "Your turn."

"Alright," she said setting the remote down. I sat down on the bed as soon as George walked into the bathroom. I turned the TV on and lounged on the bed. Ten minutes later George walked out of bathroom with her pajamas on and a towel wrapped around her head. She didn't look very happy.

"Who did this!" she yelled unwrapping her towel and showing her bright blue hair. I forgot to throw the dye away!

Bess and I looked at each other. I decided I wouldn't say I knew about the dye because I would never hear the end of it. We sat there in silence.

"I'm serious!" she yelled again.

"Maybe it was a threat," I suggested.

She looked at me and gave me a look that said "how-dare-you-talk".

"Nancy was just saying it might be a threat. Don't get all worked up about it." Bess said calmly.

Well, that set George off. She marched over to her bed and didn't say a word for the rest of the night.


End file.
